1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects liquid through ejection openings to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus includes a head having an ejection surface on which ejection openings through which liquid such as ink is ejected are formed. When no liquid is ejected through the ejection opening for a long period, the moisture of the liquid around the ejection openings is evaporated and hence the viscosity is increased, with the result that the ejection openings are clogged.
The technology to restrain the clogging of the ejection openings is arranged so that an ejection space separated from the external space is formed by entirely covering the ejection surface by a concave capping member. According to the technology, by an air conditioner having an airflow passage provided with an air supply opening and an air discharging opening both made through the bottom surface of the capping member, humidified air is supplied into the ejection space through the air supply opening and the air in the ejection space is discharged through the air discharging opening. As such, the liquid around the ejection openings is humidified. The evaporation of the liquid around the ejection openings is restrained in this manner, and hence the clogging of the ejection openings is restrained.